1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to chambers for analyzing biologic fluids in general, and to chambers that permit the enumeration of particulate matter within the biologic fluid in particular.
2. Background Information
The complete blood count (CBC) is the most frequently performed set of tests for whole blood and includes a number of separate analyses such as the white blood count (WBC), the red blood cell count (RBC), and platelet count, among others. The methods used vary in completeness of analyte set, complexity and cost of equipment, and per-test cost. The least complex methods, such as the QBC® method described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,570, have the least expensive capital costs and are simple to perform, but typically have higher per-test costs. The QBC® method is most suited for point-of-care situations where operator training is minimal and few tests are performed per day. On the other end of the spectrum, large volume blood analyzers used in hospitals or reference laboratories can have a capital cost twenty times greater but a relatively low per-test cost when used on a large volume basis, which makes them much more cost-effective in those settings.
One of the simplest and oldest methods of counting cells involves the use of a hemocytometer. In a hemocytometer, a precise dilution of the blood is made. An approximate amount of that dilution is subsequently placed into a counting chamber with a height sufficient that the diluted sample, when flowing into the chamber, maintains the same uniformity of cells as is found in the diluted samples. That is, the chamber must not selectively concentrate or dilute any of the cells or other elements because of the sample flowing into and through the chamber. This is because only a representative fraction of the cells in a known area of the chamber is counted. If the distribution of cells was skewed, such a count would therefore incorrectly reflect the count of the entire sample.
Larger modem systems, such as the Abbot Cell-Dyn® or the Bayer Advia® are based upon some variation of a flow-cytometer (FC), where a precise quantity of blood is precisely diluted and mixed with reagents in a number-of steps. Fluidic valves route the diluted sample into multiple test areas. As with the hemocytometer, the distribution of cells within the diluent must remain relatively homogeneous so that a count of a representative portion of the diluted sample can represent the count in the original sample. This approach requires a substantial instrumental complexity to the point where the reliability of these instruments is relatively low. In fact, with these larger systems it is not uncommon for preventative maintenance or repairs to be required on a weekly basis, or more often, which requires the skills of specially trained laboratory technologists or service technicians, all of which substantially add to the cost of operation. Another hidden cost of operation is the washing, cleaning and calibration procedures which are required to make the system perform properly.
In the QBC® system, an approximate quantity of blood is placed in a capillary tube, centrifuged and examined. This method, although not requiring an exact sample, does not produce true cell counts and cannot give accurate estimates of cell numbers when very few cells are present.
An intermediate system has been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,723,290; 6,866,823; 6,869,570; and 6,929,953, wherein blood is placed into a single-use disposable for analysis. These patents describe a reliable, low-cost, and easy-to-use method and instrument that can provide the same breadth of analytic data as the above-described flow-cytometric systems. In this system, an approximate quantity of the undiluted sample is placed in a disposable whose characteristics allow the distribution of cells within the sample to remain substantially uniform. The cells in a given imaged field are counted, the volume of that field is determined, and the cell count per volume is then calculated. In this system, as with that of the hemocytometer, only a portion of the sample added to the chamber needs to be counted because the distribution of cells is substantially uniform. This method, however, requires a single-use disposable, which is advantageous for low-volume testing, but which is not specifically intended for high-volume testing.
It would be advantageous to have a system wherein the elements in an undiluted sample of whole blood could be enumerated in a chamber of sufficient thinness so that cell counts and cell morphology could be obtained from a sample, and one wherein the effects of the non-uniform distribution could be mitigated. Such an analytical system would reduce or eliminate fluid handling and precise measurement or dilution of the sample, resulting in a much simpler and less expensive method for such analyses.